


wait for me

by songfic_suites



Series: Apartment Nocturnes [2]
Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Olake - Freeform, Olitz, Scandal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songfic_suites/pseuds/songfic_suites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-3x04 Say Hello To My Little Friend. After Fitz’s call, Olivia gets exposed to Jake’s demons and Fitz understands Olivia in a new way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to the Scandal series, it's characters, or its storylines.
> 
> Author's Note: I will confess I'm a huge team Olitz fan but I'm really having fun with this Olivia, Jake, Fitz dynamic and the uncomfortable things it forces all these characters to face. So if you're hoping these drabbles will firmly land on one side, I apologize and recommend quitting right now. These will pretty much be exploratory unless the plot bunnies take over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“no…No,” Jake’s voice grew louder. “Whatever you want…don’t shut the—“

Olivia opened her eyes and felt Jake’s body twitching and jerking on the mattress.

“Let me out,” he said loudly, “LET ME OUT!”

Olivia got up and came back with a glass of water and a broom. Standing well back from the bed, she nudged Jake with the handle. He jerked awake, jumping to his knees and reached under the pillow for a gun wasn’t there.

“Olivia,” Jake said, half a statement and half a question as he blinked to adjust his eyes.

Olivia held out the glass of water.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, taking it from her.

She sat on the edge of her bed, curling her legs underneath herself. She wasn’t afraid but without her robe, her nightshirt felt cold and thin.

Jake drained the glass, holding it in his hands until Olivia reached over and pulled it away. She tried to smile and reassure him but he couldn’t meet her eyes. She took the glass back to the kitchen and stood, lightly gripping the counter until Jake’s feet announced him as he came around the corner. He leaned his back against the counter across her, a fair distance away.

“I take it none of your boyfriends scared you with their nightmares, huh,” he said.

“I wasn’t scared.” She turned on the water and rinsed the glass. “Huck was like you the second time they let him out of the hole.” She shut off the water.

“You and Huck—“

“No,” Olivia cut him off. “He stayed with me after he saved my life in a subway station once.”

Olivia stared at the glass, the streetlights glinting off of it. She realized she hadn’t turned the kitchen light on and they were standing in the dark.

She turned around and Jake was staring at the floor, guilty but she didn’t know why. Everyone had nightmares. Some just hid them better. She noticed the light through the shades made stripes across Jake’s face like the bruises that were finally healing.

“Maybe I should go so you can get some sleep,” he said.

“Go where?”

Jake shrugged. “I’m not a lost puppy Liv.”

She flinched slightly at the use of Fitz’s nickname for her coming out of his mouth. If Jack noticed, he didn’t let on.

“I’ll gather my things—“

“Jake,” she said. She crossed the kitchen floor and reached out, cautiously taking his hand in hers.

“You must think I’m easy—“

She put a finger over his lips. He smiled and kissed it.

 Olivia was very good with words. Everyone knew this, but in her own life, they never quite came out of her mouth the way she wanted them to. So she pulled Jake by the hand back into her bedroom and pulled the sheets around them. And when he moved to turn away, she pulled him close and curled into his chest. He sighed hard into her hair.

“If I dream again—“ he said.

“Jake—“

“Get up like you did before.”

She nodded. She drew her thigh over his and closed her eyes, letting her hand slide under his t-shirt and draw circles on his back. She wasn’t a stranger to nightmares but Jake didn’t need to know about hers just yet.

~*~*~*~*~

 _The next day_.

Olivia got up and showered and Jake barely moved a muscle. She decided to let him sleep. After getting dressed, she moved to her kitchen and fixed coffee that Jake had timed to brew when he knew she would be in the shower. Next to the coffee maker were Danishes he had bought the day before. Olivia didn’t like sweets, she’d told him, but he reminded her she need to eat something.

In the living room her phone rang. It was the phone she always left in the bowl. Crossing the room quickly and keeping her voice low she answered.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Fitz replied. “Can you talk?”

“Not really,” Olivia said, looking towards her bedroom and listening for movement.

Fitz sighed. “He spent the night.”

“Was there something you needed, Mr. President?”

She heard movement and a swishing sound over the phone.

“Are you in the Oval?” she asked.

“No.”

“The bathroom?”

“No,” he said quietly. She heard a bird chirp nearby and another rushing sound. “I’m in the rose garden,” he said.

“Oh.”

“So this is what it’s like,” Fitz said.

Olivia turned and Jake was in the kitchen in his boxers making himself coffee.

“Talking to someone who’s taken,” Fitz added.

 _You own me. I belong to you_.

“Yes,” Olivia said.

Fitz didn’t say anything. More birds chirped in the background.

“I didn’t realize how shitty a feeling this was until now,” Fitz said.

Jake leaned against her counter, facing her as she leaned against the back of her couch.

“Now you know,” Olivia said and hung up.

Jake stared, drinking his coffee. Olivia moved to the kitchen and reached for the Danish box.

“What did he want,” Jake asked.

Olivia ignored the question, offering him the box. Jake reached in and took one.

“You want to meet me at the office or do you want me to wait for you?” she asked.

He sat down the coffee and Danish on the counter, brushing his hands together and held her face. He kissed her forehead and she leaned into him, putting her arms around his waist.

“Wait for me, if that’s okay,’ he asked. She nodded.

Grabbing the Danish, he took large bits and headed back to her bedroom.

Olivia turned back to her coffee and stared out her window.

_Wait for me Olivia._

_Oh that? I changed my mind about that. Don’t. Wait for me._

_I am nothing…and you…are everything._

_You don’t **handle** me. You don’t **fix** me._

_So we’re in this together?_

Olivia put her head in her hands as she heard the water in the next room. Was this how Fitz felt? she wondered.


End file.
